A Gift for Giving
by Selvine das'Annwyn
Summary: Multi-part Lokane Promptfic, prompts: flea market, haddock, and gaudy. Themes of friendship, affection, love, longing, humor, and sensitivity where one might not expect it. Non-beta'd/edited. Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Jane Foster, Loki, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...**

**A/N: **The first part of what will likely be a 2-3 part piece! Centered around a friendly Loki/Jane where Jane wants to be something more, and Loki may or may not prove that they are. Or at least, that he thinks more of her than she thinks he does. At this point in time, Loki is on good terms with his family and is living at home once again, Jane and Thor are no longer even romantically an option (except maybe on Thor's part, we'll see whether or not that plays into the story at all - thinking not, but I don't know, I like a jealous Loki), and Jane has been invited to live in Asgard or visit it whenever she pleases.

This started mostly as a promptfic, following the words "flea market", "haddock", and "gaudy", but I liked the feel of the scene and wanted to do a little something more with it.

I quite enjoy playing with the relationship dynamics of these two, it would seem. Though sometimes I wonder if I'm wandering a bit too far away from how they were initially written. Bah~ Canon's for losers (unless it's a canon I happen to like, then it's okay ;P).

Anyway, as usual, this is non-beta'd/no edits, etc. Reviews and critiques are not only welcome, they're encouraged.

And, in case you weren't aware, I really DO try to respond to all comments, favorites, follows, etc as they're made, so don't skip the commentary just because you think I won't answer. IF AT ALL POSSIBLE, I WILL. :)

Thanks again, and I hope you Enjoy,  
-Selvine

* * *

Striding through the many stalls and pavilions of the local flea market, Jane Foster had to wonder what had possessed her to think it might even be a remotely good idea to bring Loki along for the ride. The early morning air was crisp and fresh with the new day, but already it reeked of baked goods, floral arrangements, homemade perfumes, fresh caught fish, dirt, and body odor. Voices raised as people of every creed and color perused the motley of items, bickering in a vague mockery of negotiations. Time and time-again, a gentleman vendor had leered in Jane's direction and offered anything from beautiful to gaudy trinkets.

Jane wasn't certain what it was about these markets that she loved so much, but even the magnificent buildings of Asgard couldn't keep her away. Admittedly, while dressed in a flowing skirt and form-fitting blouse of Asgard, the astronomer felt very much like a faerie tale come true. The rich greens of foliage, bright blues of meadow flowers, browns and pinks, purples and yellows, reds, oranges, and yellows. Even the blue-grey trim and onyx bead work aided in the illusion. Jane Foster, Titania; dressed as she was it felt as if she could quite easily fill the Seelie Queen's shoes.

Loki had wandered off early=on, peering at stalls with derision as he passed and scowling all the while. Quiet comments, snarky and full of the mischief he was known for, slithered from his mouth, as muted as snakes through tall grass. Jane had admired him as he moved, content with the day if only for the fact she was spending it with him.

Long, lean muscle shone as white as always, a layer of porcelain snow over a godly sculpture. Eyes of brilliant green analyzed everything in their path, as keen as always despite the harmless surroundings. Hair, darker than the deepest blacks she'd ever seen, lay sleek against his head. She had, after much conversation, convinced the Ӕsir Prince to wear an outfit a tad closer to that of Midgard, and judging by the stares the God had received on numerous occasions, she had done well in her wardrobe decisions. Closing her eyes while he had wandered away, Jane could picture every line of the fabric, and every contour of his body beneath it.

Lengthy black pants lined slender legs in a crisp, well-ironed fashion. Leather boots adorned with gold, gleamed in a similar shade beneath the fabric. A tunic of white clung delicately to his chest, bound there by a brown denim vest Jane had worked incredibly hard to procure. Gold embroidery depicted a girl, a wolf, a giant snake, and an eight-legged horse, all ferocious and beautiful in their own way. The tale of their origins had been faulty, according to Loki, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

Green twisted and tumbled through the many items of clothing, playing hide and seek with onlookers. One moment you might see a flash of emerald against the young Giant's legs, another and it would be gone. Laughter had filled Jane's throat during the many encounters where women attempted to gain her companion's attention. And yet, she could not help but feel jealous. Now that he was out of sight, it was much easier for the feelings of unease she'd been battling to settle in.

Frowning, Jane strode through the aisle she had chosen with fierce concentration, attempting to avoid the nagging feeling that she should remain with Loki at all times. She had no claim over the man, why should she keep an eye on him, or on those who might throw themselves at his feet. He was a man of noble upbringing, and of high standards – surely no woman of Midgard would be adequate enough for the likes of such a man.

A pang of guilt, and of stabbing pain shot through the astronomer's heart. She was a woman of Midgard, herself, wasn't she? Though she had been invited to stay as long as she desired in the realm of Asgard, and was friends with Thor, best friends with his brother, and a welcomed acquaintance to the Warriors Three, she was a simple mortal in their minds. They would live on for millennia, and her life would be over in under a century.

Saddness filled chocolate eyes, and dusty pink lips sank into a frown. It might be better if she meant so little to her friends, in the long run. She was but a fly, gone in the blink of an eye. They would live on for ages. How fair was it for her to wish Loki would look her way, to hope he might smile at her, or call her to his side and mean it the way she wanted.

Shaking her head, Jane moved to the end of the row and found a place to sit. She wasn't sure when she had started thinking of Loki so affectionately, and she wasn't sure it was something she was comfortable with, but she knew she couldn't take those thoughts back. She didn't own the man, she had no claim, she had no desire to tie him down and restrain him, and yet she wanted to be the reason he chose to chain himself. The young woman sighed, rubbing her hands over her face as if to cleanse it with cold water. Unfortunately, the gesture did as much good as over-thinking the situation was doing her.

Resigned, Jane began to look about for the man she had brought with her. Suddenly, she wasn't so in the mood to shop. If she were lucky, he wouldn't complain too much, and would take them back to Asgard. If she were luckier, he might agree to take her out to Erik's place and leave her be for a few weeks while she tried to sort out her emotions.

As she searched, a scream sounded off in the distance, high and shrill. Swearing could be heard, uproarious laughter following soon after. Jane paled, she knew the voice behind the laugh.

Panicking, the astronomer bolted from her place at the bottom of the tree and began hunting through the crowd at lightning speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Keep an eye out for Part 2. It'll rear its head sooner or later. ;) My bet is on "sooner".  
Thanks for your time, and hopefully for your opinions/words!  
-Sel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **For disclaimer, see chapter one. Though I will mention that the character who appears here is NOT the character you may think she is, she's simply a fan of the book and the film, moreso because the character reminded her strongly of herself than for any other reason.

Other than that, I know it's a bit long-winded, but I wanted to explore what was happening with Loki while chapter one occurred.

I'm too tired to write and post chapter three tonight, but maybe I'll have it up in the morning.

Non-beta'd/edited. Reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged~  
Responses are given to those who have accounts~

Please R&R!

Thanks for your Time,  
-Sel

* * *

Loki blinked in shock as the woman in front of him burst out into hysterical screams. He and the elderly matron had fallen into conversation with ease once he'd located her little table. Wandering the putrid scents of this so-called "flea market", the young Prince had encountered the spicy, alluring scent of nothing other than his favorite item: magic. The table had called to him, singing through the shouting of disgruntled mortals and the yapping of their small game, their "dogs". The trek had been a fairly lengthy one from the spot where Jane had been standing, but the Ӕsir had made it as quickly as possible. Upon arriving at the table, the Jötunn had actually grinned, imagining the hilarity of a God rushing about like some common schoolboy. However, the trinkets on the woman's table had sent those self-reprimands off on the wind, and the greedy curiosity of a scholar took over.

Initially, the woman behind the stall had been shocked to see a customer, let alone one of such stature and dress. Elegant men with dangerous lilts didn't often appear out of nowhere to browse her goods, let alone men who seemingly knew what they were looking at without even touching the items. Loki could say what was in the matron's "grab bags" without opening the velvety pouches, and could describe in depth what each item could be used for in traditional – and far more experimental – magicks.

Amethyst, quartz, obsidian, rhyolite, jade, and many more lined the table in carvings, jewelry, designs meant for beginners and experts alike. Glass flowers sat in wooden holders to the side, and miniscule potions aplenty. At first, Loki had been astonished Midgard knew so much of Magick, but as he spoke with the woman behind the table, he realized there were few who really understood its existence. Though it was the force flowing through every object, organic and otherwise, it remained unappreciated in far too many mortal minds.

Conversation slowly turned to the Jötunn's knowledge, and questions of his abilities arose. The woman was a High Priestess for a religion the planet referred to as "Wicca", and offered many services to her coven, as well as to outsiders. Meeting new practitioners was rare, and even more-so when they were well-educated and unnaturally handsome young men. Pleased, the Prince had set to astound the woman and had, after gaining permission, reached into her mind to gain some substance.

Appreciation for flowers and animals – that much was obvious from the bluebird pin she had tacked to her chest, a silver chain flowing from its ankle back to the necklace that hung around her neck. The woman was called "Una" by family and close friends, as she was the first born female in her household. Lengthy needles and worms were items she feared.

Within moments, figures had manifested and stories began to unfold. First a meadow, bright and cheerful, with a woman running carefree and wild, appeared. Happiness seemed to radiate through, and brought a smile to the face of his intended audience, looks of awe to the onlookers he had somehow accrued. Scenes changed; a kidnapping, slavery, a dashing young customer to a magickal item shop, and a bargain struck by a kiss. Then, suddenly, the mood changed, and Una found herself bound to her chair by ropes made of worm, a five-foot long hypodermic needle inches from her face.

That was the moment when she had started screaming. Startled, Loki dropped the illusions and looked toward the hysterical woman in confusion and worry. Nearby, people ceased movement and turned to stare. Carefully, the Prince strode forward and reached out a hand to comfort the poor girl. Only to find that her screams had turned to quiet laughter and tears of joy were streaming down her face. For a passing second, Loki just watched, still bent at the waist. Then, her pleasure dawned on him, and the Ӕsir Lord found himself roaring out in laughter. It had been an enjoyable moment, and both were aware.

Slowly, shoppers returned to their browsing, and vendors continued to try selling whatever they had in stock. The stalls nearby may have suffered a little, but all-in-all, the God surmised they would have better luck within the next hour. Gossip spread like lightning among even the immortals, and usually even the bad gossip was fodder for business.

Outstretching a hand, Loki introduced himself and settled into conversation regarding the items at hand. Rarely did the Prince find someone as interested in the mystic arts as he, and it was nice to have a civilized conversation with an intelligent mortal aside from Jane and her friends.

Una took her time, explaining her origins and interest in the occult before winding down into explanations of each various product. There was a pendant of malachite and lapis lazuli, carved into an eight-pointed star with a dragonfly overlay. A glass snowdrop sat off to the side, left untouched by visitors until she found the right person to give it to. An articulated eastern dragon necklace, comprised of rose quartz and ruby segments hid away in the back, reserved for only the customers with keen eyes and a sense for importance.

These items were all items of friendship, love, and loyalty. Loki knew, looking at them, he would have at least one, if not all. From the twinkle in Una's eye, he suspected the elder woman had capabilities beyond what she initially let on, and had read his heart as easily as a children's picture book. A smirk graced the Jötunn's graceful features. Within an instant, the Prince held a goblet of yellow gold in the palm of his hand and surveyed it closely. Bloodstone, carnelian, and assorted health-related stones littered the rim, alongside countless diamonds, each sparkling more bright than the next. Surprise filled the woman's features, and Loki opened his mouth to speak.

At the sudden sound of feet running along gravel and dirt, the flash of brilliant cocoa hair, and the impossible-to-ignore panting of an approaching woman, both practitioners turned their heads toward the end of the row and stared. Standing there, holding her abdomen and looking as wild as a wolf pup who's just learned to run, was Jane.

* * *

**A/N:** If you know the character the vendor is a reference to, or rather her origins, please let me know via PM! :3 I'd like to see how many people spread across that particular fandom~

Thanks again for your time and - hopefully - your opinion!  
See more of you Soon,  
-Selvine


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer may be found on part one.**

**A/N:** So honestly I hadn't planned this story out when I started writing it. So as I wrote this, it surprised me as much as it might surprise the rest of you. It seems a little awkward, but I honestly can't see Loki being smooth in romantic situations, at least not until he's used to them. I can imagine him thinking he's done everything right, and Jane not realizing the level of relationship they have due to Earth standards. I know I hang out with guy friends all the time - but dates tend to be similar, so it's difficult to find that line between the two.

Again, the other character mentioned is NOT from another story, she only enjoyed the novel/film that relates to her, which is why she has items pertaining to said story. If you get the reference, five stars to you, please PM me to let me know!

Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged, I love communicating with my readers~

Thanks Again,  
-Selvine

* * *

"What…" Jane tried to catch her breath between words and failed, "What happened? What was that scream?" Deep brown curls flew about her face in a myriad of tangles, tossed by the effort it had taken to reach the two in a decent amount of time. Miniscule droplets formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to leak with each passing moment. Moisture tainted her brow, and the astronomer puffed out her breath in an attempt to calm everything in her down. "I heard a scream and your laugh, what happened?"

Stunned, Loki stood, placing the goblet on the table and walking to where Jane was hunched. Taking her face in his hands, he ran a thumb over her forehead softly and smiled, running the other down and along her neck. Her pulse was erratic and straining against the bindings of her body, her lungs were gasping for air. Slowly, the hand on her temple dipped and slithered down to her shoulder, the other mimicking it as soon as they were parallel from one another. A breeze, cool and relaxing, seemed to pass through Loki's hands and into her body. Jane gasped, surprised, and focused on breathing, only to find her chest no longer hurt and the pulse she'd felt pounding in her ears had calmed. Blinking, the mortal straightened and brushed her hair out of her face, looking up to her companion with worry and confusion.

"Why were you running?" Loki spoke before Jane could continue her questions, trying to fathom the logic behind her actions. He had been at the opposite end of the flea market from her, and knew it was lengthy and vast from his initial trek to the table. The physical state she arrived in, paired with her physical prowess, implied she had to have run the entire way, weaving through the rows as she went. Far too much effort for something as trivial as seeking him out.

The astronomer's brows furrowed and her bottom lip poked out a little before she spoke, "The scream, and the laugh, I thought something had happened. I though…" Trailing off, Jane noticed the dangerous glint in Loki's eyes. As she had begun to explain, the implications of her reactions had occurred to him. The Giant stood, holding her shoulders tighter than intended and looking, for all intents and purposes, as if she had just brought a knee to his gut.

"You believed I had harmed this woman?" Anguish, followed by rage, flew across the Ӕsir's face. "Have I not shown you, shown my family, shown this world that the violence is no more a part of me?" Loki squeezed her shoulders tighter, and Jane winced, both at the knowledge she had hurt him, and the fear she felt knowing he could end her in an instant. Confusion warred in her brain and in her heart; she loved this man, though it couldn't be more, so why did she allow herself to give in to such silly notions.

Meekly, Jane nodded, shrugging the God's hands off her shoulders to take one into her own. Carefully, she turned his palm upward and began tracing the contours with the tip of a finger, focusing on the delicate structure and the pain she knew was bubbling under the surface. "I'm sorry." The words were quiet, almost inaudible at first, but as she raised the hand to her face and pressed into his palm, they grew louder, "I'm sorry." And then, when she moved to press her lips against the callused dip above the carpal tunnel, they grew in volume again, "I'm so, so sorry."

Loki watched, fascinated by her movements and resisting every urge to take her face in his hands once more and kiss the shame from her face. The flush along her cheeks, dipping over the edges of her ears and down her throat was entrancing, and brought the Prince closer to losing his composure than anything else had in a long, long time. For a moment, the immortal could find no thought process coherent enough to move, or at least respond. The "I'm sorry"s continued, varying between an outright statement and a soft confession. Slowly, the Ӕsir bent forward, unaware of his movements.

A voice cleared the air, sounding roughly as if a car was attempting to start. Startled, the pair turned to face Una as she stood behind her counter, amusement on her face, an eyebrow raised. "I hate to interrupt, but you two are becoming quite the spectacle, and I would like to have some form of customer this morning."

Loki laughed, elegant and concise in the gesture, before removing himself from Jane's proximity and returning to the table to continue where he had left off. Stunned, and a bit dazed, Jane followed in his wake, standing behind the Jötunn and placing her hands on his shoulder. A soft smile graced his face at her unconscious display of affection, and the Lord opened his mouth to speak.

Only to be interrupted, again, "So how long have you two been together?" Mischief glinted in Una's eyes, and Loki found himself pleased with the woman for the umpteenth time that day. It was rare to find someone clever and mischievous, let alone someone who could use those gifts against the King of Tricksters.

Flushing, Jane began to babble on about not being an item, something about propriety and his brother, another about her inadequacies. Loki shrugged, counted the amount of time they'd spent in one another's company, calculated when their affections had begun changing, and calmly stated, "Approximately two of your years." Jane froze, looking at the Ӕsir sitting in front of her as if he'd just birthed an eight-legged horse.

Ignoring Jane's response, Loki raised the goblet and began to explain the quality of such an item, its origins, the purity of the metal, the flawless cuts of each gem, and the heritage that accompanied the piece. He also surmised the overall price of such an item would fall well into the thousands for the currency of the region, continuing to offer finding someone who could testify to the piece's worth should Una require it. The woman shook her head, eyes flicking back to Jane every now and then, full of amusement and understanding. Following his explanation, Loki requested to use the goblet as currency in exchange for some of the items the woman carried. The negotiation carried on, losing Jane's interest as the God and vendor came to an understanding. When the air around them shifted, Jane turned back to the table and let out a yelp of surprise.

Nearly every single piece that had been lain across the purple-black fabric of the table had disappeared, and left only the goblet in their wake. Una had pulled a phone out of nowhere and was taking pictures of the cup, sending them off to countless appraisers and acquaintances in the auctioneering business, as well as to other covens for an analysis of its worth in its properties. A smile lit up her face at Jane's outburst, and she nodded to the young astronomer.

"I hope you enjoy his purchase, dear." Turning to Loki, she handed him a card and told him to keep in touch. Perhaps her coven would request his presence for a ritual or two. It would be excellent having a master of magick at their gatherings.

Loki stood and bowed, content with his morning's work, turning to take Jane's hand with his own. Slowly, at a comfortable pace, for Jane at least, they began to weave their way through the many rows toward a secluded patch away from the fuss. The immortal had seemingly read Jane's discomfort in her stance and had decided to take her away.

"You wish to see Erik Selvig?" The words were tense, but sincere as he offered the option to go somewhere besides the confines of Asgard.

Jane paused, answering with a question of her own, "What did that woman mean? She hoped I enjoyed your purchase?"

Loki smiled, soft and playful against the angles of his face, "The vendor sold goods of health and protection, friendship and love, fealty and wellbeing." Loki's eyes turned, watching Jane's face out of their corners "Each piece now lies in your chambers at Asgard. Except…" He paused, moving a hand and conjuring a band woven of topaz, tourmaline, turquoise, rhodium, gold, and moonstone into existence. Minute diamonds speckled the surface, lining the nooks-and-crannies between each band and adorning the top in a swirl of stars. Hesitating, Loki held the ring in his palm and offered it toward the woman beside him.

Speechless, Jane shook her head and closed the Prince's fingers around the band, trying to form the right words in her head. "I can't."

Disappointment fell across the Ӕsir's face, and Loki halted in his movements as they approached a safe distance from the market. "I was wrong – you do not feel the same." Confusion rippled across the Giant's features, followed by pain.

Jane started, "What?"

Loki frowned, rubbing his empty hand over his face and sighing, "It is tradition in your culture for a suitor to present his pursuit with a ring when asking for her hand, and you declined. You do not feel the same."

Amber eyes widened, and Loki found himself suffocated under the pressure of petal-pink lips pressed against his. For a moment, the immortal thought something else had gone horribly wrong, and then the reality of his partner's actions sank in. Sighing, he moved his mouth against Jane's in an awkward dance of exploration and affection. When Jane pulled back, she was laughing.

"My inability to kiss amuses you?" Again, Loki found himself lost in the intricacies of mortal interactions. More laughter followed his question.

"No, silly, but usually you court a woman before asking her to marry you." Glee lit up Jane's eyes and her hands tangled in his tunic, toying with the fabric playfully.

Loki looked at her, bewildered, "I believed I had. Is that not what dinners and outings, lengthy conversations, sharing one's thoughts, and spending the majority of one's time with a woman means?"

"You never said you loved me." Jane looked to her companion in complete seriousness.

"I did not realize words were needed."

Thinking, the astronomer realized Loki had spent every waking moment trying to spend time with her, teaching her new constellations, engaging her in the simplest of conversation, and showing her the care one only designates to a partner. Laughing, Jane shook her head softly and smiled, "Sometimes it's nice to hear it. Helps the person know."

"Well then, Jane Foster, I love you." Loki raised his hands to her face for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, "I love you, and I would like for you to be my bride." Gently, he pulled the hand holding the ring away and presented it to her once more, "Will you say 'yes'?"

Nodding, Jane allowed the God to slide the somehow perfect piece of jewelry onto her ring finger, grinning ear-to-ear. A moment later, her mouth found his, and moved together in bliss. When she pulled away, the Ӕsir was looking at her more seriously than he had all day.

"You still wish to see Selvig?"

"Of course!" Jane beamed, confused when confusion crossed Loki's face.

"I have done something wrong, still?" His eyebrows knit together, and elegantly sculpted lips moved into what could only be described as a pout.

Jane laughed. "No, but I do have a ring to show him, and some stories to tell." Leaning up, the mortal kissed his temple and smiled softly, "Shall we?"

Nodding, the Prince held her close, "We shall."

With that, they were gone.

Una smiled, knowing the couple would more than likely need that snowdrop before their adventures were done.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the ending, and I hope a few understood the references made. If not, they aren't horribly important to the storyline, so that's okay~  
I will explain that the glass snowdrop is a protection spell, and that I can't see these two staying out of trouble for very long, given one is prone to mischief and the other to curiosity... a rather dangerous pairing.

So again, I hope it was to your liking. Please drop me a review if you have the time~

Thank you Kindly,  
-Sel


End file.
